pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 48 - A Show Of Strength
The next morning after everybody had gotten their morning started and their breakfast they all headed for the Cibola City gym. They all were all at the gym except Timothy who was still recovering after part of Draco Meteor Ridge had collapsed on him and his pokémon were all watching over him to see him when he wakes up. The all waited in the stands as Ash prepared himself for his battle against Hinta for his second gym badge. "Hay Eria do you want to be the battle announcer like before?" asked Hinta "Yea." nodded Eria as she ran down to the sideline's. "So who do you thinks going to win this one?" asked Misty "It's hard to say, because this is a clean fight.” said Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Brock “This is a fight using only pokémon...so I can't really say how Infernape or Saurava will far.” shrugged Tanza "Well we'll see if Ash can put this win out of the bag.” said Eria “He might...Ash has a way of pulling out those last minutes wins.” mentioned Brock “But it might take more than luck to beat Hinta. From what I heard she trained with Timothy a bit to.” mentioned Tanza “Yep we all did in the past.” nodded Eria “Well that want be good on Ash's part.” replied Misty “Maybe not, but it will give then a nice workout. Win or lose Infernape and Saurava will gain some valuable experience from this battle.” smirked Tanza “Don't work....they win it for sure. Ash's pokémon are the type to never give up.” noted Misty “Well I guess we'll see, because they need that kind of attitude.” noted Tanza “Good luck Ash!” cheered Misty “Pika...Pika!” cheered Pikachu sitting in Misty's lap. On the floor Ash looked over at Hinta as she stared back at him his mind filled with determination and excitement. He was about to battle Hinta and her pokémon for his second gym badge and he wasn't sure if his pokémon were strong enough to win, but he knew that they would give it their all regardless. “Alright Hinta...i hope your ready cause we're going to come at you with everything we've got.” warned Ash "That's good to know...it would boring it you all didn't.” smiled Hinta "If that's the case then let's get this battle started.” urged Ash “Yea...let's do this.” nodded Hinta "Alright this will be an official gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Cibola city's own gym leader Hinta Miryoku. This will be a double battle so each trainer will only be aloud to use two pokémon. When both pokémon are unable to fight that trainer will lose. Now if both trainer's are ready let this battle begin!" shouted Eria "Alright Ash it's time to find out what Timothy see's in you...so you better give this battle your all." smiled Hinta as she grabbed two pokéballs of her belt. "I wouldn't give it anything less." smiled Ash as he grabbed two pokéballs off of his belt. "Alright let's go Flareon and Plumar!" shouted Hinta and she threw up her two pokéballs. A Flareon appeared in front of her and another almost fox looking pokémon appeared in front of her. It was a little smaller than the Flareon, though it had egg white fur except for the a patch of fur on the top of it’s head, it’s tail and the fur on it front two legs was a reddish-orange. "Who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he held his pokédex up at it. "Plumar The Flame Fox Pokémon….Plumar are very friendly pokémon that like to be pampered by their trainer. These pokémon have very calm nature's, but they have been known to attack in a blind fury if their trainer's in trouble." said The pokédex "Wow the coat's on those pokémon are so shiny. She must take very good care of her pokémon." noted Brock "Truly." agreed Tanza "Alright Infernape, Saurava let's go!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéballs and his two pokémon appeared in front of him. "Plumar, Flareon use Quick Attack!” shouted Hinta and Flareon and Plumar dashed toward Infernape and Saurava at high speed. "Infernape you use Mach Punch and Saurava you use your Quick Attack!” shouted Ash Saurava dashed toward Flareon and when the two collided the where both sent sliding backwards. Infernape and Plumar dashed toward each other as well and when they collided they to were both sent sliding backwards. "Saurava, Infernape use Flamethrower!” shouted Ash as both Saurava and Infernape fired a flamethrower. "Plumar, Flareon you two use Flamethrower to!” shouted Hinta All of a the flamethrower attacks collided and suddenly swirled together into a large fireball that suddenly started to increase in size. “Pika...Pika!” cheered Pikachu "Well so far this battle seems to be pretty even." noted Misty "Both of their pokémon are fire-type pokémon so there are no disadvantage’s." nodded Brock "Yea it come's down to skill now." agreed Tanza All of a sudden the ball of fire exploded and all four of the pokémon were sent sliding backwards several feet. "Alright Quick Attack again Flareon and Plumar!” shouted Hinta as they both dashed toward Infernape and Saurava. "You use Mach Punch Infernape and you use Quick Attack Saurava!” shouted Ash Infernape and Saurava dashed toward Flareon and Plumar, but when they clashed neither of them would move and they started to try and overpower the other. "Alright Flareon, Plumar switch and use Hyper Beam!” shouted Hinta All of a sudden Flareon and Plumar quickly jumped backward, before quickly firing a white beam of energy at Infernape and Saurava. "Infernape, Saurava watch out!" yelled Ash Both Infernape and Saurava saw the attacks coming, however before either pokémon got a chance to move they were hit by the attack. When the attacks hit there was a large explosion and Infernape and Saurava were sent flying out of the cloud of smoke, before slamming into the gym's wall. "Oh no are you two ok?" asked Ash "Saur." moaned Saurava as he struggled to get to his feet. "Infer." moaned Infernape as he struggled to get to his feet. "How do you think Ash will counter that?” wondered Misty "Let's see." shrugged Brock "Pika!” cheered Pikachu for Ash, Infernape, and Saurava. "Alright time for a new plan." noted Ash "Flareon, Plumar use Fire Spin!” shouted Hinta Both Flareon and Plumar held up their heads, before suddenly spitting out a stream of fire that started spin while in the air forming into a flaming whirlpool. Ash, Infernape and Saurava watched as the to flaming whirlpools combined into a much large flaming whirlpool. "Alright time to step up our game a bit. Infernape use Flare Blitz and Saurava use Flamethrower when he flare's up!” shouted Ash Infernape quickly dashed toward Plumar and Flareon as it’s body was was suddenly engulfed in a blaze of fire. Saurava then fired a stream of fire at Infernape which combined with the fire around Infernape making it much larger. Infernape collided with the flaming vacuum and broke through it before slamming into both Plumar and Flareon. When he did their was a large explosion as both Plumar and Flareon were sent back crashing into the wall. "Alright direct hit!” exclaimed Ash "I see he used the power of Saurava Flamethrower to increase the size and power of Infernape's Flare Blitz. He's not bad, not bad at all." complimented Hinta "That was a nice move." cheered Misty "Chu." cheered Pikachu "You were right Tanza. He has gotten stronger...allot stronger." said Brock "Alright Ash it's time to take this battle to the next level. I hope you can keep up." smiled Hinta as Plumar and Flareon jumped back in front of her. "Alright Hinta I’m ready...bring it. Let round two begin." smiled Ash as Infernape and Saurava jumped back in front of Ash. "Alright let's see how round two goes." thought Tanza to herself. To Be Continued...................... Category:Season 1 Content